Chip Off the Old Block
by starseer7296
Summary: It has been a long time since Bruce Banner has seen the love of his life, Betty Ross, and things are finally beginning to settle down after joining the Avengers Initiative. Thanks to Tony Stark, he now has the Avengers Tower to call home, but things get complicated when a strange and awkward young man shows up claiming to be his son. What could possibly go wrong? A whole ton...
1. He's Somebody's Kid!

Hello guys! I've had this idea in my head about Bruce Banner having a son, with Betty Ross without realizing it after he ran away after the Harlem incident, for ages now and I've practically gone through the idea a gazillion times in my head. So I've finally decided to write it! I really hope you guys like it because I'm super pumped about it...just saying. So, please enjoy and leave a comment with what you think! I really want to know if people think it sounds worth reading or not. idk. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: None of the marvel character are mine...clearly *cries in corner*

**Chapter 1**

In full retrospect, Bruce should've known things couldn't stay this good forever. What started out like a more or less routine day had quite literally turned into the most life changing day of his entire life…even more life changing than the day he was cursed with the other guy's presence.

After moving into the Avengers Tower, once the alien invasion by the God of Mischief was finally finished being dealt with, things had fallen into a pretty strange, but regular lifestyle for him, as well as the other avengers. The tower had become his home now, and after not having a legitimate home for such a long time, it felt great to finally have one. Not to mention his bizarre team members had become some of the closest friends he's ever had; they were practically his family.

The only other person in the world who he had considered even closer than them was the love of his life, Betty Ross. Unfortunately, he hadn't dared seek her out since he was last here-when he had gone green and almost destroyed all of Harlem. It had been nearly 18 years, but he had decided, upon returning to New York, that he wouldn't dare contact her. He just couldn't take it…seeing that she had probably moved on since then. There was no doubt in his mind that she had. What reason did she have to wait for someone who would probably never come back?

Bruce pushed his glasses up on his nose, out of habit, as he examined the varying schematics of his latest research on the display screen in his lab. Tony had been incredibly generous and had offered him his own entire workplace all to himself, complete with anything he could ever possibly need or want. Of course he accepted the offer, how could he turn down something like that? Tony had been ecstatic about it, and had had the joint up and running in no time.

Bruce sighed to himself and leaned back in his chair. He stretched his arms into the air and yawned, glancing over at the clock as he did so. The blinking green digits on the little digital clock were flashing the time. It was only a little bit past one, but he really didn't feel like stopping in the middle of his own project to go help Tony. He had asked him the day prior if he'd give him a hand with some silly theory of his. Something involving his iron man suit and electro-magnets. He asked him to be at his lab at one…but now it was approaching 1:15.

Just as Bruce was beginning to save his work and shut down the systems, he heard the methodical beeps of someone entering the key code to his workshop. Before he could even look up, Tony came strutting in and found a seat leaning melodramatically on his desk.

"C'mon, Banner, you weren't seriously going to blow me off were you?"

The physicist chuckled and went back to shutting down the last few monitors, "I wasn't planning on it, Tony. I just lost track of time."

Tony raised an eyebrow and retorted sarcastically, "I thought I bought you that alarm clock for a reason."

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll use it next time, okay? Just tell me, what exactly did you have in mind for this little project of yours?"

"Nothing major," Tony said whilst picking up a stress ball off of his desk and bouncing it from hand to hand, "I was actually thinking we could go upstairs and grab a bite to eat and then I could tell you about it over lunch. If it works, I'll be able to create a minor magnetic field around the suit that will repel bullets. Pretty cool, right?"

Bruce rolled his eyes and ran a hand casually through his dark waves, "Sounds like it's just some other party trick you want to test out…"

"Humor me, Banner! C'mon, lunch is on me! I'll have Dummy whip up some chamomile tea for you even. My treat," he said as he leapt off the desk and strode back to the door. "Chop, chop, slow-poke! We've got some serious science to do," he shouted overdramatically.

Bruce grinned and called back, "Alright, alright. Just let me finish locking up the main monitor." His fingers plucked out a quick pattern on the holographic screen, and it blinked out of existence. He stood up from his desk and followed after Tony and out of his lab, the glass door locking automatically as they exited.

Tony ranted about the potential other uses his theory could have as they got onto the elevator and rode it up to the top floor of the Avengers Tower. They had all sort of agreed, upon everyone moving in, that it was to serve as the "team floor," where they could go to hang out and relax after a long day or intense mission.

The elevator dinged, and the two scientists stepped out onto the tiled floor. Tony lead the way into the kitchen; they added one up here after their first return from a mission in Chicago that had completely wiped them out and left them starving. Everyone was in a poor mood at that point in time, and nobody wants to remember the shit that went down when they all fought over the last slice of pizza they had ordered. Installing this top notch kitchen was a blessing amongst the team who inhaled massive meals after missions to make up for all the calories they'd burned.

Bruce turned his head and gave a small wave to Clint and Steve as they passed the living room. They were watching the James Bond movies, since Steve hadn't seen them, and Clint insisted that he did. They appeared to be completely engrossed in the current one they were on, and Bruce chuckled lightly when he saw Steve watching with his mouth slightly agape.

"Here you have it. One steaming hot mug of tea, courtesy of me," Tony quipped as he slid Bruce the warm navy blue mug.

"Thanks, Tony. So, wha…" Bruce began to ask Tony a question about his theory when the elevator doors slid open and Pepper came striding into the kitchen and slammed her briefcase on the kitchen table with an irritated huff.

"Hey, babe. What's got your panties in a bunch," Tony asked curiously as he shot Bruce an apologetic look.

Pepper rubbed her temples and snapped bitterly, "Tony, how many times have I told you now to heighten the security in the tower?"

Tony quirked an eyebrow and protested in response. "I have! Nobody can even get through the doors if Jarvis doesn't recognize a person's genetic code. I've programed him to recognize everyone who's allowed in the tower; Bruce even helped perfect it. That means you, me, the team. Whatever staff members or faculty that comes in the back entrance even have to type in their own access code," he grinned smugly and leaned against the kitchen bar ledge, "so you can finally lay off me. The place is completely secure. I swear on the Mark IV I totaled last week."

Pepper rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in annoyance. She huffed, "Then can you explain to me why security keeps calling me about some kid running around the tower?"

Bruce and Tony both blinked in surprise. "Kid? What kid," Tony exclaimed.

Pepper sighed and threw up her hands in frustration, "How should I know, Tony! Apparently, some kid was able to walk in right through the front doors of the tower, and has been giving the security guards the slip for over an hour now!"

Bruce's eyes widened and he looked at Tony, who looked equally as shocked, but they were both clearly impressed. Whoever this kid was, they had managed to get into the security system that had been perfected by two super geniuses, and was still able to avoid being caught by even human aspects of the security system.

Bruce asked curiously, "Did they find out who the kid is?"

Tony piped up and spit fired a couple more questions at Pepper. "Yeah, and is it a boy or a girl? Do you know exactly how they were able to break in? Does the kid seem cool? He sounds pretty clever, or she. I dunno," he paused and added excitedly, "just have security catch them and bring 'em up here. I want to have a little chat with them…Jarvis?" He asked the super computer.

"Yes, sir?"

"Answer those questions for me. Pep' is being a tad too slow for me."

"Right away, sir."

Pepper pursed her lips in obvious dislike, and she strode away, back to the elevator, "You seem to have this under control then, Tony. If you need me, I'll be in my office to finish the business call that I was interrupted in…twice… to take care of your little security mistake. So, fix it!"

The doors slid shut and the fiery girlfriend of Tony Stark was gone.

Bruce took off his glasses and cleaned them absentmindedly, waiting with Tony to get their questions answered by Jarvis. "Tony," Bruce asked quietly, "how could this kid possibly get in? We programmed it together. It's nearly impossible to break in unless you have a passcode or you're one of us."

Tony shrugged and slipped his phone into his back pocket, "I haven't the slightest clue, man. But I just told the dogs downstairs to bring HIM up as soon as they caught him."

Bruce nodded and questioned curiously, "So, it's a boy? Do they know how old is he?"

"They say he looks to be around 17 or 18 years old. Whoever he is, I want to meet him. Whoever can best the work of the science bros has some serious explaining to do." Tony grinned mischievously and tapped his fingers methodically on the table, waiting impatiently for some answers.

"Sir," Jarvis's artificial voice rang out clearly over the speakers.

"Sing to me, J. Tell us what you got."

"Sir, the person of interest is a young man, 18 years of age; he's quite clever, but he didn't break in. He has full access to the Tower."

Tony's eyebrows furrowed together and he shot a confused look at Bruce.

Bruce narrowed his eyes and he muttered, "Uh…Jarvis, there must be some mistake. We don't know this kid…"

"And we most certainly didn't hire him and give him an access code," Tony added. "Seriously, Jarvis. Do I need to check you for a glitch or something? You made a mistake, buddy."

"I'm sorry, sir, but the boy's g-code checks out."

Bruce and Tony froze in place as Jarvis told them this information. It couldn't be right! That was impossible! The g-code was only the access granted to those with the genetic matches of themselves; so only the avengers and pepper had access to that way of entry.

Tony shook his head in disbelief and stamped his foot childishly on the ground, "C'mon, Jarvis. Quit pulling our legs! What the hell did you just tell us?"

"The boy's g-code scan checked out, sir," the AI said again in an almost sarcastic voice.

Bruce gulped and he looked at Tony with a growing pit of worry in his stomach. Random people, let alone teenagers, just happened to know the genetic coding of once of the members of the Avengers Initiative. Not unless they worked for some secret organization that was up to no good. Bruce had a bad feeling about this.

"Tony…That's not possible…Jarvis, run further scans," he blurted out.

Tony raised an eyebrow and was about to argue with Jarvis once more, when his phone buzzed in his back pocket again. He growled in annoyance and slipped it out, answering charismatically, "Stark, speaking," his eyes widened and he exclaimed, "what?! Yes! Bring him up now!" Tony hung up abruptly and clapped his hands together excitedly, "They caught him! Apparently, the little bugger could run pretty damn fast!"

All of the commotion had drawn Clint and Steve to the kitchen, followed by Natasha, who had joined them recently to watch the movie after showering. Her keen and knowing green eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Who was caught? What's going on, Stark?"

Steve nodded in turn with her question and asked worriedly, "Is someone trying to break in, Tony?" The super soldier's forehead was creased in concern and his eyes followed from Tony and over to Bruce. He probably thought asking the physicist would be a much more productive way of answering their questions, but...

Tony sauntered up to pat Steve on the back and chattered on. "Relax, guys! There was just some punk who managed to get into the tower and through our security system. So, Banner and I had him rounded up to be brought up here so we could just have a little chat. That's all. It's really no biggie, I swear."

Bruce bit his lip and spoke up. He refused to leave the team with so vague an answer, not to mention he was really worried about the tower's safety right now. "Tony…we don't know what this kid is capable of. He just broke into our incredibly secure system, and if Jarvis isn't making a mistake, then that means that maybe he has his hands on one of the team's DNA. He could be a threat for all we know…"

This caught the soldier's attention, and Steve stood up straighter to fix Tony with an annoyed glare, "Stark, this sounds serious. Maybe we should phone in shield. This kid could be a spy for Hydra or some other organization trying to make a seemingly harmless attack to find out more intel on us or the tower."

Tony rolled his eyes at the blonde, and wittily retorted, "Listen, Cap. I highly doubt that some 18 year old kid is going to be much of a threat to us. I mean, coooome oooon! It was probably just a little glitch in the whole system. It's happened before!"

Suddenly, the elevator dinged, and the team froze. All eyes were on the silver elevator doors, just waiting for them to slide open.

When they did, a tall man with short, buzz-cut hair, in a black security suit marched forward and nodded to the team. "Mr. Stark," he addressed lowly, "We have the kid on the floor just below us. He really doesn't seem like too much trouble. Are you sure you don't just want us to escort him out?"

Tony shook his head and grinned at the man in the dark uniform, "Nah, agent. Just bring him up. I want to get a load of this kid."

The guard nodded curtly in response and turned to reenter the elevator shaft. He chuckled humorously, and added, "It's kind of funny actually, he kept saying that he needed to talk to you."

Tony guffawed and waved his hand dramatically through the air, "Geez, you know how super fans are."

The guard's smile disappeared momentarily and added to clarify his last thought, "Uh, pardon me, sir, but what I meant to say is, he kept saying he needed to speak with Doctor Banner." With that, the door slid shut again and everyone had turned to stare at Bruce.

Bruce fidgeted nervously under the gaze of his friends. It made him incredibly uncomfortable having all those questioning stares on him. He didn't even know what was going on himself!

"Doctor Banner," Steve said firmly, "is there something you're not telling us?"

"Yeah, how does this kid even know you're living here," Clint interjected curiously.

Natasha's green eyes narrowed and she fixed Bruce with her cold secret agent glare, "I think I would know if Bruce was hiding something from us."

The team continued to ask questions of Bruce. Even Tony seemed intrigued by this new information…and it was beginning to wear on Bruce's nerves. He was never able to stand so much tension in a single room; the team had seen that this held true when they had all argued back on the helicarrier; when Loki had staged his attack that drove him over the edge. Bruce's brow twitched and he squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. He could feel the green monster lurking on the edge of his consciousness, growing restless with the growing tension in the room. Geez, he loved the team, but damn! Sometimes they seemed to forget about his condition and they really pushed their luck.

"Would you all please calm down," he bit harshly at the team, but no one seemed to hear.

Rather abruptly, Jarvis's voice rang out again.

"Sir?"

The team suddenly went quiet. _Thank god, _thought Bruce.

"I've finished running further scans, as requested."

"Jarvis, shut it! I already know what you told us earlier," Tony ordered in a slightly pissed off tone.

"Sorry, sir. I just thought you'd like to know, the boy's g-code is a genetic match. He has full access to the tower. It would appear that his genetic code matches that of one of the team's members almost perfectly; they share a similar genome."

That shut everyone up as they registered the AI's shocking announcement.

Bruce and Tony looked up at each other and their mouths hung open in complete astonishment.

Bruce muttered slowly, "but that would mean…"

"Somebody has to be the kid's parent," Tony finished his sentence in a daze.

Suddenly the doors of the elevator slid open, and two guards pushed the kid forward to fall onto his knees rather ungracefully. The doors slid shut, leaving the team standing in silence, staring at the slumped over teen on the ground.

"You have got to be kidding me…" the kid muttered to himself, as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

The boy stood up quickly once he noticed the rather large audience before him. He did so rather joltingly, obviously nervous. His shortish, dark brown hair was wavy and had been messed up-probably by the guards when they had finally pinned him down. He had a tan complexion and was rather average in height, maybe a little taller than 5'8". He sort of slouched a bit, and carried himself in an, overall, rather timid way. His warm brown eyes met the team and he smiled sheepishly, giving an awkward little wave and muttering, "Uhm…hi."

The team stared in total disbelief at the teenager before them. There were a couple little differences there for sure, but there was no mistaking it.

Standing before them, was a young kid who was the spitting image of only one team member…

Bruce Banner.


	2. And He Hates Me

Heyo, readers! Here is chapter two! I know in the movieverse that Bruce and Betty don't actually "do the do" because of heart rate and what not, but I'm altering it to my purposes ;) So enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a comment! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel Universe *curls up and cries in ball* leave me be

**Chapter 2**

Bruce's eyes were widened in disbelief as he watched the young man stand up and give his rather poor and sheepish introduction to the team. As soon as his face came into view though, Bruce stiffened and had become as still as a statue; his eyes fixed on the boy and his mind began whirling with a flurry of thoughts.

Him and every other member of the Avengers stood there in absolute shock; all of them staring at the unbelievable sight before them.

Bruce's eyes met with the kid's eyes for a split moment, but he swore it felt like an eternity to him. Looking at him was like looking into a freaky mirror… from a long time ago. There was no denying it, the kid looked a hell of a lot like him, and a pit of anxiety began to grow steadily in his stomach the longer he looked at him.

This had to be some kind of a sick joke that Tony had thrown together. There's no way that that boy could be related to him. _I haven't…No…It's not possible_, Bruce thought in a panic. _I haven't seen anyone in ages! I've never been interested in anyone! I've been on the run for the last 20 something years for god's sake! The last time I've ever…_Bruce's thoughts halted, and his breath hitched in his chest, eyes wide in realization.

"How old are you," he blurted out unexpectedly; making his team jump and turn their questioning gazes at him, but he didn't care. He just had to ask…he needed to know. He had to hear it from the kid, not the guards or Jarvis or anyone else.

The silence after his question was beginning to turn incredibly long and awkward. The young man started to shift uncomfortably from the number of people's eyes burning into him, and he tilted his head down to avert his gaze to his beat up sneakers. He mumbled awkwardly and ran a hand nervously though his hair, "Uh…I'm eighteen, sir…" He fell quiet again, but glanced upwards to look at Bruce since he had been the one who questioned him.

This kid literally looked like him. He had his brown eyes, his tan complexion, build, height, everything!

_Except for his hair…it's darker and less curly, like Betty's._

A new wave of panic rushed over Bruce as he went over what he just thought.

_Like Betty's hair….Betty?! Oh God! _

The color began to drain from his face and he backed away slightly, stumbled a little over his own feet. If he was his kid, what if…what if he was like him! What if he had inherited his awful condition!? His heart rate started to rise with his panicked thoughts, and he could feel the green monster stir on the edge of his consciousness, urging him to run. A low growl rumbled in his head, rearing to rise to his defense, and Bruce berated himself for letting himself freak out so much. _I need to stay calm…I-I can figure this out…I'm sure that's not the case…_

He jumped a little when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Tony, whose eyes were filled with comfort and concern. "Hey, are you okay there, Bruce?"

A lot of people believe Stark to be a cold, sarcastic ass, which he is most of the time, but Bruce trusted nobody more than him; he was his closest friend. He wasn't afraid of him like the others were, and he had grown to understand Bruce a lot in the time they spent together after the invasion.

If anyone could tell that Bruce was distressed and needed counsel, it was Tony.

"I'm not going to ask you questions right now, Bruce. You already look as freaked out as we all are, judging by your face right now," his whispered in a hushed tone and smiled comfortingly while giving him a small clap on the back, "But whatever this is…you need to chill. No need to freak out Junior over there. I'm sure this will all blow over real quick."

Bruce swallowed and bit back at Tony rather sharply in a panicky tone, "Chill? How do you expect me to be calm when some kid has just come barging into the tower and looks exactly like me! Tony, this isn't the sort of thing that just blows over," his voice waivered and he said quietly, "what if…what if he's like me?"

Tony tensed a bit and then he shook his head in confirmation, "Don't think like that, Bruce. I don't think that sort of thing just passes on like that. The kid looks perfectly normal, hell, he's even good looking! If he is your kid, then we'll just find out who his mother is and then we can send him home if you want. No big deal!"

Bruce winced. "But…Tony…"

"Hey!"

The team looked to the source of the interjection, and it was the kid. He was standing a little straighter, trying to show a little confidence, but he still looked very nervous when he spoke up again.

"I'm not deaf you know! I can hear you talking about me."

His cheeks were pink from the embarrassment of speaking up, and he nervously bit his lip. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out to steady himself; not realizing that doing so made Bruce cringe…that's exactly what he did to calm down the other guy, and seeing the boy do it was only fueling his fears.

"My name is Ben…Ben Ross," he paused and licked his lips anxiously, "I…I'm not really sure how to go about this…so…let's, uh, cut to the chase."

He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out an envelope. He held it up and met each member's gaze. "I'm looking for Bruce Banner…My mom said that I'd be able to find him here…This is for him."

His eyes looked distant and sad for a moment, but they hardened and his back straightened once more, "She didn't tell me who this person was to her, but I'm not stupid…she's mentioned you all my life…So-so I'm pretty sure I know exactly who you are." He stuttered the last part and added quietly, "She wanted to give this to him…" He held his hand with the envelope towards the team, and waited, averting his eyes down to the floor.

Everyone stood still, waiting for Bruce to step forward.

But he was frozen; his thoughts and emotions were all over the place. Was the kid his? Did Betty really talk about him? Did she still care? Why hadn't she written sooner? Why wasn't she here herself? Was she okay? Maybe the kid wasn't his… Then why did he act so much like him?!

"Bruce," Tony hissed quietly so Ben wouldn't hear him, "this is getting kinda awkward."

Bruce jumped when his was awakened from his stream of thoughts and he opened his mouth to give an excuse to Tony, but he was fixed with a shrewd look from his friend. Feeling a gentle nudge in his back made him look at to his left at Natasha; her eyes were soft, but she nodded firmly to Bruce, "Move, Banner."

With some hesitation, he approached Ben, his footsteps resounded loudly on the tiled floor, and he came to stop quietly in front of the boy. He cleared his throat, "Uhm…I'm," he inhaled shakily and breathed out, "Bruce Banner…"

Ben's eyebrows furrowed and he shoved the letter into his chest rather harshly, he said unsteadily, "take it…" His eyes glistened and Bruce backed away a little so he could examine the letter.

Bruce grasped the envelope with shaking hands, barely taking notice that the seal was already broken, and slipped the letter out. Familiar small and neatly curled hand writing was scratched onto the page…Betty's handwriting.

Bruce smiled softly and read the script slowly…

_My Dearest Bruce,_

_Nothing makes me happier than to know that you are safe and have found a new home. When I saw you on the news during that invasion, I was so worried, but I'm happy to know that you're back after all these years. I understand why you didn't contact me sooner, and I'm sorry if you were hurt by the mere thought of me moving on. But you need to know that I didn't and I don't plan to either. I love you, Bruce. I always have. And I know that this is sudden and that we haven't spoken in ages, but I decided that it was about time I've told you some things. You've probably met Benjamin. He brought you this letter. I'm not sure how I could put this lightly, so, I'll just tell you. Benjamin is your son. About two weeks after you left the Harlem incident, I realized I was pregnant with him. Now, I know what you're thinking, and I want you to know that he is completely normal. I've been checking his blood for signs of radiation every month. He doesn't know about you. As far as he's deducted himself, he thinks that you had some sort of condition and that I'm worried he might get it. He's such a smart boy, Bruce. He's always been the top of his class, and now that's he's graduated from high school, this summer, he's gotten dozens of scholarships. You should be so proud. Every day since the day he was born, he's reminded me of you. He grew up to be a brilliant young man…just like his father._

_No matter how I put it though, this is still a huge shock for you, I'm sure, and I'm sorry I had to do it this way. You see, Bruce, I'm sick. I've been quite ill for some time now, and I'm not allowed to leave the hospital. But I don't want you to worry about me, Bruce. I need you to worry about Ben. He's devastated, and he rarely eats or sleeps anymore; he never leaves my side. It breaks my heart to see him like this, and I'm not sure how long I'll be able to take care of him any longer. I decided that he deserves to know who his father is. I know I should have told you this sooner, but I'm just too short on time now. Please, talk to him. He might be a little distant…he's always had a bit of a hatred for his father since he's never been in his life; he claims that he left me alone, but don't let him discourage you. He's just hurting, Bruce. He's going to need someone to help him with life. It's a lot to ask of you, but I know that you can do it. He's going to need a safe place to stay now._

_General Ross has been suspicious of you being his birth father since they day I told him I was with child. I didn't tell him who the father was ever, but there really wasn't much I could do once Ben started growing up. He looks so much like you, Bruce, and it really put my dad on guard. When he turned five, he showed up on his birthday and told me that he wanted to take him in and check to see if he was like you. I told him that he wasn't and ensured him with my own personal tests, but he was relentless. He tried to take him, and I was forced to file a law suit against him. There's a restraining order that forbids him and any of his troops to be within 5 miles of Ben or me, but this becomes null once he's 18. He's only just turned 18, but the restraining order stays in place so long as I live. He's safe for now, but I'm not sure how much longer I'll be around. My father stopped at nothing to get you, but now that you have protection, he's going for what he thinks is the next best thing. He's going to hurt him, Bruce, and Ben won't have any idea why. He doesn't know about your condition or why I never let him see his grandfather. He's clueless, but he can't be forever. I've told him that he can find you here at the tower, I didn't tell him that you're his father, but I talked about the "elusive Bruce Banner" all his life. He's probably already put two and two together. You can do this. You don't have to do it for the sake of me, but do it for the sake of Ben. You're his family too, and I know you'll get along eventually. I love you, Bruce, and if I don't get to see you before I'm gone, I want you to know that there was never a doubt in my mind that you'd come back._

_With all of my heart,_

_Betty_

Bruce's eyes glistened with tears and he stared down in disbelief at the letter. The team had continued to stand silently nearby, recognizing his sadness and distress. Bruce read the letter over and over, hearing Betty's voice as he read, but his thoughts were interrupted by a shaking, anguished voice.

"You left her," Ben choked quietly.

Bruce looked up from the paper and at Ben. He could see angry tears pouring down the boy's face; he was glaring at him with furrowed brows and his fists were clenched at his sides.

"Why did you leave her!" Ben shouted furiously. He stepped towards Bruce and shoved him back harshly. He then jabbed a finger at him and yelled, "Sure, you can leave me, but her!? She talked about you like you walked on water, but you left her! She had to raise me all on her own! And where did I find you?! Living in some massive fancy tower with some famous engineer! What? You couldn't bring her along!?"

Bruce backed away quickly, each accusing word burning into him. He opened and closed his mouth searching for something to say, but how could he explain to him about the reason he left so lightly? How was he supposed to tell him that he was forced to run because he could turn into a massive green rage monster that was being hunted down by his own grandfather? He'd sound crazy!

"And what was all that crap she wrote about some condition or yours!? That's no reason to leave her behind! Especially when she was always so worried I'd get it too! Even my own grandfather wanted to help, but she refused! Why would she do that!? What the hell did you do to tear up my mother's life so much? Just what exactly are you and my mom hiding from me," Ben was gushing now, and it just kept coming and coming until he was out of breath, "Well, Banner? Or should I call you DAD!"

"You….you read it," Bruce's eyes widened in shock. He knew! He would know something was up! The building tension had finally peaked and Bruce gasped when he realized that his heart rate was dangerously high. Grimacing, he fell to the knees on the ground, gripping his head. "Damn it…" he hissed.

"Bruce!" Tony cried out, and ran to the scientist's side.

"Clint," Steve quickly took action and ordered commandingly, "Take Ben downstairs, get him out of here. These two are gonna have to talk this out later."

Ben looked confused and rather surprised that Bruce had fallen over. "Wha-what's wrong with him," he asked with a tone of worry entering his voice when he saw the red haired woman speedily pull two fire arms from her side and load them with what looked like bullets filled with some sort of pale violet fluid.

"Tony and I have this, Clint. I shouldn't have to tranq him," Natasha said with a quick nod.

"Nothing we can't explain later, kiddo," Clint quipped as he grasped the boy's arm and yanked him towards the elevator. The silver doors slid open, and Clint dove inside with Ben. Ben fell onto the ground of the elevator, and quickly turned his head to see what was happening before the doors slid shut with a small ding.

Bruce was curled up on the ground tightly on his side, trembling, but not changing.

Tony put a hand on his shoulder and asked cautiously, "Bruce, are you alright?"

Sitting up abruptly, Bruce looked at Tony with wide eyes, still brown, and snapped, "Do I look alright to you! I just learned I have a kid, he hates me, and Betty is dying!"

Tony was startled by this reaction, but when he saw his friend's warm brown eyes fill with tears, he put a comforting arm around his shoulder and said quietly, "It's gonna be okay, man...he doesn't hate you, he's just confused. We'll get through this, alright?"

Bruce hugged his knees and muttered grimly, "I hated my dad…I don't want this kid to hate me like I hated him…"

"He won't," Tasha said softly as she walked towards the two and smiled, offering him a hand, "so let's go talk to him."


	3. We Need to Have a Little Talk

Alright, guys! Without further ado, here's the nice and long next chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far! I know I am XD Thanks to everyone who's left a comment; it always makes me super happy to know that someone is liking my story :D So please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a comment and tell me what you think! I'm about to start one hell of a shit storm next chapter, so keep reading! .

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe...If I did, I'd be in fudging tears right now

Chapter 3: We Need to Have a Little Talk

Ben sat quietly on a stool within the metallic lab that the short-haired blonde had lead him to. He's wasn't sure what floor he was on, but it certainly appeared to be a lab of some sort, judging from the equipment that surrounded them.

He eyed the man with caution when he noticed that his grip was still resting on his bow, with an arrow already notched and shoulders tensed. He had no idea who this man was, and even though he might know the man who was apparently his father, he wasn't about to let his guard down. _What exactly is going on here? More importantly, what the hell just happened to Banner, _he thought curiously. He's never seen anybody have a panic attack like that before…

After watching a long 15 minutes go by on a clock mounted to the wall, Ben sighed impatiently and slouched, placing his elbows on the cool edge of the table and resting his chin on his hands. He could feel a pair of eyes watching him as he sat there, and he flicked his warm brown eyes up to catch the archer staring at him.

Ben furrowed his eyebrows and he blushed lightly. "Wha-what are you looking at," he stuttered in a weak attempt to feign confidence. _Damn…I need to work on that…._ He berated himself mentally. He wasn't exactly the most confident or assertive guy. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was actually pretty shy; he usually kept to himself most of the time and he didn't exactly make that many friends throughout school.

Most times, people would try talking to him and he would just draw a blank and make a fool of himself somehow. The mere thought of a girl even talking to him made him wince−he had mastered the art of looking like a complete idiot in front of them. His mom told him all the time that he was a "handsome kid," (much to his embarrassment) but that only made it a more troublesome problem when the girls started showing more interest in him in high school. Just thinking about it made Ben cringe. _Why do I have to be so awkward…_he thought quickly before the archer interrupted his train of thought.

Clint shrugged and chuckled as he apologized friendlily, "Sorry, kid. It's just…you look so much like him," he paused and added while fiddling with an arrow, "it's not every day you learn that the biggest awkward, dorky genius on your team had a long lost son that he didn't even know about. Hell, it never happens."

Ben looked away rather sullenly and sighed, "Don't tell me that…I've gotten that all my life from my mom." He clenched a fist on his lap tightly and muttered hotly, "I am nothing like him...I just can't be."

Clint raised his eyebrows in response to the boy's clear dislike for his friend, Bruce, and his eyes grew serious. "You know, kid…I know it might not mean much coming from some random guy you've just met, but Bruce isn't a bad guy. He's actually one of the nicest people I've ever met−super awkward most of the time−but he's a good guy."

"Then why did he leave my mom, huh," Ben retorted snappily, spinning around on the stool slowly to face the man addressing him; hearing things about his "Dad" that he could relate to easily didn't exactly sit well with him. Especially when he wanted to be nothing like him.

Clint sighed and looked at the ceiling, as if searching for how to answer, but he returned his steely gaze to the boy and responded rather sensibly, "Well, that's not for me to share, but I can tell you this, he had to leave, kid…your dad's had it tough, and he probably left to keep your mom safe."

He let his answer hang in the air for a bit, and he watched the boy mull it over in his head, still rather unconvinced. "Look," he added, "I'm not going to tell you the details, that's up to Bruce, but I promise you, your father is a great guy, and one heck of a friend, So please, just give him a chance."

Ben pursed his lips and crossed his arms, thinking. He wasn't sure what to think of this guy's spiel. He probably just wanted to make Banner sound better than his already preconceived ideas of him. But…he also sounded pretty sincere.

Ben felt torn and he chewed his lip as he pondered the archer's words. There were still so many things that he wanted to know…especially, what exactly Banner was keeping his mother safe from? What could be so bad that he'd just up and leave? Certainly his mother wouldn't have loved someone so dangerous. She was so…so kind hearted; she'd never fall for some sort of convict or criminal. Would she? No, that HAD to be out of the question. So, it had to be something else. Just what was it?

He looked up with narrowed brown eyes and asked slowly, "What exactly was he keeping her safe from?"

The man sighed and ran his hand over his face tiredly. Fixing him with a weary smile, he said, "Man, you're a curious one. Why don't you ask him yourself, kiddo?" As soon as he spoke, a small ding came from his leather jacket pocket, and he grabbed ahold of his phone, his eyes quickly scanning over a text message he had just received.

"Alright, we're all clear. We should be safe to go back up now. Just do us all a huge favor and try not to get too angry." Clint's mouth spread in a small grin, and he laughed at what he had just said.

Ben raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…nothing…just you know…anger issues and you guys…," his chuckles faded and he shook his head in dismissal, "hehe… never mind. It's really not that funny." He turned to open up the lab door, and gestured for Ben to move, "The name's Clint by the way. Clint Barton." As the boy approached him and the exit, he offered his hand to give a firm hand shake.

"Uhm, nice to meet you, Mr. Barton," Ben said shyly as he took his hand.

"Oh geez, kid! Just Clint is fine. You're makin' me feel old," Clint whined playfully in an attempt to break the ice further.

Ben smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Right, Clint," he bounced nervously on the balls of his feet and asked, "Soooo…what exactly are we all clear on?"

Clint groaned and continued to make his way to the elevator doors. He pressed the little silver button, and, as he waited, he flicked his wrist so his bow retracted into a small and neat block in his grip. "Well….uhm…you'll find out soon enough, okay?"

Bruce paced back and forth nervously around the room. He was wringing his hands as he walked and ranted worriedly to Tony. "How the hell am I supposed to explain this to him? He's not going to believe me!"

Tony sighed deeply; this same conversation had been going on for the past forty five minutes since he'd calmed down from his close call with the other guy, and it was getting preeeetty old to the engineer.

"Bruce! For the last time, I'm sure the kid will listen to what you have to say. Just tell him the truth and be honest about it. Sure, he's gonna be a little bitter with you, but daddy issues are a given for any kid who grew up with a single mom. All you need to do is explain why you left Betty and I'm sure he'll understand."

Bruce looked incredibly unconvinced and bit his lip. "Tony…," he swallowed uneasily, "what if…what if he hates me even after I explain? And…I know Betty said he wasn't like me, but what if he is? It could just be lying dormant or something! I couldn't live with myself if I've doomed some teenager to this!" Bruce ran both hands through his dark hair, and grasped it fretfully in his hands.

Tony stood up from his lazy slump on a couch and walked right up to the physicist, placing both hands on his shoulders calmly, and smiling reassuringly, "C'mon…I think we both know that that is very unlikely, especially if Betty said so in that letter. Besides, even if he was like you, who better than to help him than the original green rage monster."

Bruce creased his eyebrows in annoyance at his friend and muttered harshly, "That isn't funny, Tony."

"Whaaaaat? I'm just trying to cheer you up. You're so wound up right now, I'd swear you'd explode! You'll need to have a clear head when that kid gets back up here, so you really need to loosen up."

Bruce licked his lips and nodded timidly, "I know…I just…I just don't want him to hate me. Betty said…"

"Forget what Betty said! From what I've seen so far, that kid is a carbon copy of you- looks and personality. He's probably just at nervous as you right now. Plus, if it's any consolation at all, Clint just texted me back saying that he had a little talk with him…He said that he's a little more open to hear your side of the story now, so, you better thank Legolas later. They'll be here any minute now."

Eyes widening, Bruce resumed his pacing and watched the door anxiously. "Where is everyone," he asked in a panicked tizzy.

Tony raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Natasha and Steve thought it would be best if you talked to him alone."

Bruce froze when he heard the word alone, and his mouth opened instantly to sound his protest, "Bu…"

"No, Bruce. This isn't something that the team can help you with. This kid is YOUR son, and he needs to hear your story from YOU, not the team and definitely not Fury or SHIELD. In fact, we've all agreed that not a word of this will be shared with Fury at all, alright? After all, you said Betty wants you to keep him safe, right?"

Bruce nodded in response and he began to inhale and exhale deeply in an attempt to calm down before Ben walked through the door. He felt like running away right as they spoke, but he knew that this wasn't something he could just run away from. Besides, he told himself he was done running now. It was time to face his problems head on. Shaking his head lightly, he sighed softly, "Right….Tony….Thank you."

"No problem, big guy," Stark said happily. Soon afterward, there was a soft rap on the door; causing Bruce to jump and Tony to snigger at his friend. "Relax. You've got this."

Tony opened the door, and let it swing open wide. Clint and Ben stood next to each other, and Clint patted the kid on the shoulder, "Just keep what I said in mind, okay?" With that, Clint nodded at Tony, and they exited the room together, shutting the door behind them.

The two stood on opposing sides of the room, looking at anything except each other to avoid the other's gaze, and the silence was so loud you could hear a pin drop.

Ben shuffled his feet awkwardly and he cleared his throat, "Sooo…your friends seem nice…" _Shit! Why did I say that!? What does that have to do with ANYTHING!?_

Bruce looked up from his feet and ruffled the hair on the back of his head causally, "Uh…yeah, they're very close friends…."

"So…The Avengers…you're living with a bunch of super heroes…are you, like, a part of the team or something?"

Bruce swallowed and fidgeted nervously, "Uh…yeah…I kinda am."

"Oh…" Ben said quietly, "I guess that's pretty…uh...cool."

Silence fell over the two again, and warm brown eyes met warm brown eyes. Bruce breathed in deeply to steady himself, and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, would you like to sit," he asked while gesturing lightly to the arm chair and couch beside them.

Ben nodded quietly in response and silently took a seat on the black leather couch, whilst Bruce took the arm chair to the right of him. They sat silently for a minute or two before Ben spoke up and broke the lingering silence.

Averting his shy gaze to the ground, Ben asked softly, "What did you do that was so bad that you were forced to run away and leave her?" He looked at Bruce with a sullen expression on his face, and added, "Clint told me that you had to….but why? What could be so bad…?"

Bruce took off his glasses and ran his hand over his face. _Here goes nothing…_

"Well…it's… kind of a long story, but…a long time ago, I was a professor at a university working on an experiment with Betty, uh, your mother, and a few select others. We were building a device that had extremely high gamma radiation and…" Bruce stopped and looked at Ben. The boy's eyes were focused intently on him, but he couldn't see any sign of resentment or anger. As far as Bruce could tell, he was hanging on every word and looked a lot calmer than he had expected, still rather morose, but he was still willing to listen calmly.

Ben creased his eyebrows slightly and urged gently, "And?"

Bruce cleared his throat and continued. "Uhm, well…the experiment…something went wrong. " He paused hesitantly and swallowed. What he said now was going to sound crazy, but there was no going back now, he had to tell him. He deserved to know.

Continuing uneasily, Bruce murmured, "I'm not really sure how to say it…but the experiment backfired and a lot of people got hurt…and I…well I got this…"

"Condition? Did the radiation poison you," Ben chimed in curiously. Bruce was caught slightly off guard by Ben's sudden concern and curiosity.

The boy's eyes were softened and full of apprehension; he had tilted his head and asked again, "Were you hurt? And left because you didn't want to make mom sick too?"

"Well…yes. The radiation did something to me, but your mom was fine," Bruce looked down at his feet and bit his lip. "This going to sound crazy, but…the radiation that poisoned me caused me to have something like a really severe case of split personalities…so I have this 'other guy' that takes over my mind and body whenever my heart rate gets too high; so whenever I'm nervous or scared, or angry…especially when I'm angry… I…I become this monster…"

Bruce stopped when he heard Ben gasp quietly. The boy's eyes had widened in sudden realization and he starred at Bruce with an open mouth. "Don't tell me," he said breathily, "that…that big green thing from the invasion on the news...there's no way! That couldn't be you!"

"Uh…wow…you jumped to conclusions pretty quickly," Bruce breathed as a small wave of panic washed over him, so he averted his gaze from the boy ashamedly. Ben had put two and two together pretty quickly before he could even finish explaining.

Ben looked dazed and he shook his head in disbelief, "No…no, that can't be right. That shouldn't even be possible? That thing is huge! All that mass couldn't just come out of nowhere! That literally cannot be possible… Tell me I'm wrong!" His baffled looking face was burning into Bruce, awaiting an answer.

Bruce winced and didn't answer for a moment. "…I wish I could," he replied in a hushed tone. He looked up from his hands and observed the boy, whose face was stricken with shock, trying to comprehend his words. His mouth opened and closed, at a complete loss for words. So, Bruce saw this as an opportunity to finish his explanation before he could hear Ben's reaction.

"This monster…it's constantly in the back of my head, and when it first hit me, I destroyed a lot of stuff. It was much harder for me to fight… it was next to impossible. So, the army decided that they wanted to capture me and try to find a way to weaponize this…this monstrous ability and use it on their soldiers…actually, it was General Ross, your grandfather, who wanted to catch me so badly. I was dating Betty at the time of the incident, but I had to run away to get far away from her father and so I couldn't hurt her…or anyone else for that matter. I was safe in a small country in South America for a long time, but eventually General Ross picked up my trail, because I slipped up a little while working in a factory, and I had to run again. I ended up returning to New York because I had been contacting someone in secret, who believed that they could help cure me, but I ran into your mother…and your grandfather shot at us…despite her being in danger. So, I…I hulked out, and got us out of there. We were on the run for a short time until we could get to the person who was helping me, but it didn't work…it only prevented me from turning for a short time," Bruce squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply briefly, "Long story short, I almost destroyed all of Harlem trying to fight off one of Ross's soldiers that he had turned into a monster to hunt me that day. And the next thing I knew, I was on the run again without saying good bye to your mother, and apparently after I left… she found out she was pregnant with you," Bruce stopped and breathed out shakily and rubbed his hand tensely, "I didn't come back to New York for years after the incident, and only I only did because I was asked to join the Avengers Initiative by….uh…this secret organization, but that's another story really….so…now I'm here. I didn't go looking for your mother because I was afraid to find out that she probably moved on…who would waste their time waiting for some troublesome freak like me, who was never around," he finished, quietly hiding his face in his hands to avoid the boy. He was sure that Ben would hate him still…who wouldn't?

But Ben sat soundlessly, starring wide eyed at the floor, hardly making a move; he was completely frozen in thought. He briefly shook his head and ran his hands through his messy hair, and stuttered, "That was…uh…a lot to take in." A lot to take in! Are you kidding me?! Ben's heart was pounding out of his chest. He just found out that his dad was the gigantic green rage monster that he had seen on TV during the alien invasion of New York. It suddenly made sense why his mother had watched the event with such a troubled look−she wasn't scared…she was worried about Banner!

Bruce frowned and fumbled with his glasses in his hands nervously. "Are…are you mad at me still," he asked quickly. He was dying to know what was going on in Ben's head. He looked so calm about it! Well, not calm, but he wasn't nearly as freaked out as he expected him to be! There had to be something on the kid's mind! There was no way there wasn't, and it had Bruce teetering on the edge of his seat.

The boy was quiet and he wrung his hands absent-mindedly. He was bouncing his foot anxiously on the ground and after pondering his thoughts, he sighed shakily, "No…I−I'm still not sure what to make of all this, but…"

Bruce blurted out in a flood of worrisome words, "Ben, I swear I never wanted to leave your mother! I never asked for this! I just couldn't stay here; her father was out to get me and was even willing to put her danger or use her to get to me…I had to protect her. Please understand."

"No…I understand," Ben said calmly, fixing Bruce with softened eyes, "all this time…I thought you left my mom because you were just some idiot who didn't care about her or me, but…you loved her…right?"

Bruce sighed and smiled hopefully, "Yes, and I still do. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't miss her."

"And me," Ben asked watching Bruce expectantly with hopeful brown eyes. Truthfully, Ben wanted nothing more than to hear that his father cared about him. He had grown up his life without him, and for a long time, he had had the hope that he'd come back to him and his mom.

Bruce blinked and mumbled solemnly, "Uh…I didn't really know that you were even…I didn't know Betty was pregnant at all… I'm sorry."

Ben was disappointed and looked down at his feet in an attempt to hide it. "Oh…"

"But," Bruce said quickly, "I can't even begin to tell you how excited I am to meet you. I've always wanted to have kids. I just wasn't sure if I could have them without…"

"Them being like you. You're afraid that I could have inherited your same gamma radiation…uhm…problem," Ben said timidly, his face slightly worrisome and growing more so by the minute.

"Oh my god," Ben gasped quietly, "that…that's why my mom always checked my blood every month!" He leapt up out of his seat and looked at Bruce with panic in his eyes, "You don't think I…"

"No," Bruce interjected, standing up to place his hands on the panicking boys shoulders. "You're mother's letter said she's never found a single trace of radiation. I'm sure you're fine. You're completely normal," Bruce said calmly to reassure Ben, but also to reassure himself of his own fears.

Ben was shaking slightly and he shook his head, "Right…right…I−I'm sure that I'm alright…" Ben didn't say it aloud, but, truthfully, his mother hadn't been able to check his blood for the past three months after his 18th birthday since she was hospitalized. But he had to be alright…Yeah! Nothing could be wrong. Both his mother and father knew that.

Suddenly, a ring tone went off, making Ben jump and fumble to get his cell phone out of his pocket to answer the call. "Hello," Ben said calmly now, "Yes, this is Ben…"

Bruce watched as the color drained from Ben's face and take on a look of horror. The boy dropped his phone and sprinted for the door, flinging it open and running towards the elevator.

"Ben!" Bruce called after him, but he stayed put as he watched the silver doors slide shut. There was a growing pit of worry gnawing at his stomach, and Bruce's eyes instantly shot to the phone lying on the ground. He quickly snatched it up in the hopes that however had called was still there, and put it to his ear, asking questioningly, "Hello?"

A woman's voice answered sympathetically and he asked who it was. "Hi, this is Trinity Hospital. I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

Bruce froze in a way much similar to Ben. The color drained from his face and the phone fell unceremoniously onto the ground. The voice on the phone was calling to inform that the hospital's patient, Betty Ross, was in critical condition and wasn't going to last the night. They were requesting for family and close friends to go arrive as quickly as possible.

Bruce had dropped the phone and ran.


End file.
